Neighborhood shopping districts, shopping malls, and stores may retail competing goods at different locations within the district, mall, or store. In some scenarios, in-person shoppers may compare features and/or prices of competing goods before making a purchase. In such scenarios, shoppers may visit more than one retail location prior to making a purchase. It may be difficult for busy shoppers to locate a prospective purchase, travel to a retail location, and make comparisons in a given amount of time.